


sleepwalker

by 1485VANTE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1485VANTE/pseuds/1485VANTE
Summary: onde do kyungsoo descobre da maneira mais inusitada possível que kim jongin, seu colega de quarto por quem ele sempre foi apaixonado, sente o mesmo por ele.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	sleepwalker

Quando Kyungsoo resolveu cursar a faculdade de artes cênicas, ele não imaginava que a própria personificação da arte seria seu colega de quarto. Mas foi o que aconteceu quando chegou em seu dormitório e viu Kim Jongin pela primeira vez.

O menino alto e moreno era tão amável como era belo, e logo Kyungsoo se encontrou apaixonado. Essa paixão somente cresceu na medida em que eles conviveram juntos e se aproximaram. Por muitas noites, Jongin apareceu nos sonhos de Do. Ele só não esperava que também era a causa dos sonhos mais doces do Kim, e descobriria isso da forma mais engraçada possível.

Assim que se conheceram, Jongin contou sobre suas crises de sonambulismo para Kyungsoo. O menino a princípio estranhou, mas depois de alguns sustos, acabou se acostumando. Apesar de colocar o Kim de volta na cama ter se tornado um hábito para Kyung, seu coração ainda se acelerava em espanto ao ver a figura do amigo circulando pelo quarto.

Pela terceira vez na semana, Jongin havia acordado no meio da madrugada. Felizmente ele não estava tentando sair do quarto ou fazer alguma de suas coreografias malucas, mesmo que inconsciente, o dançarino somente ficou sentado em sua cama balbuciando algumas palavras incompreensíveis porém altas o suficiente para acordar o amigo.

— Hey, venha aqui! — o sonâmbulo disse elevando o tom de voz, só então Kyungsoo compreendeu o que ele falava.

— Volte para a cama, Jongin. — Kyungsoo respondeu sem sair do lugar.

— Por favor... — Jongin falou de uma forma manhosa. Ele estava irritantemente fofo e o outro era incapaz de resistir.

— Tudo bem... — ele cedeu e sentou-se ao lado do amigo, que mesmo com olhos minimamente abertos ainda se esforçava para encará-lo. — O que você quer?

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda com algo, Sehun... — Kyungsoo o encarou em confusão. Ele já tinha visto Jongin fazer coisas bem excêntricas enquanto dormia, mas nunca confundir seu nome.

— Você está dormindo e eu não sou o Sehun, agora deite-se.

— Não, espere. Eu vou te falar uma coisa mas você não pode contar para o Kyungsoo. — antes, o mais velho tinha ficado de certa forma ofendido por Jongin ter chamado-o de Sehun, mas agora que sua curiosidade havia sido despertada isso não importava mais.

— Não contar o quê? — Jongin suspirou.

— Que eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por ele desde que o conheci. Mas shh, não conte para ele. — Jongin nem precisava pedir pois o garoto estava surpreso demais para dizer uma palavra sequer. — Eu não sei como deveria falar isso pra ele, o que você acha?

— Vou pensar em algo, depois eu te digo. — Kyungsoo saiu dali rapidamente, se jogando em sua cama e em seguida enrolando-se em sua coberta. Um sorriso bobo ocupou seu rosto até que ele adormecesse.


End file.
